The Forbidden Triangle
by Darkest.Pawprint
Summary: Mysterious sightings of spirits not belonging to StarClan begin to haunt, And only Jayfeather can find the truth. What more must the tom worry about? Forbidden love, well, loves, actually. Rated T for future Gore and Language. R&R please. ; 3
1. Prologue

**First fic, not first time writing a story. A summary... Well, when you clicked the link leading to this fic, did you not see a short summary? Well then, you got that summary ; 3. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy The Forbidden Triangle.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors, or the characters in the saga, and prolly never will, sadly. ; - ;**

Prologue--

"_S_top!" The silence was broken with a hiss of frustration, coming from a rather handsome dark gray tom. Pale blue eyes shone with no emotion, staring blankly at the light gray she-cat in front of him. "Do you _want_ to become crippled again?!" No doubt about it, he was fed up. Of course, not a day went by when he had an attitude, all in all, he was an ungrateful little brat. "S-sorry, Jayfeather. It's just that sparrow was so plump! It would have made a satisfying meal!" The she-cat seemed apologetic, but the tom didn't care. Sighing, Jayfeather spoke his words in a sharp, somewhat annoyed tone, making the gray feline flinch, "Honestly, Cinderheart, be more careful. You could've fell right off the edge and broken your neck. Better the prey than you." Nodding, Cinderheart bowed her head, embarrassed that a _warrior_ was getting scolded by a _blind medicine cat._ Besides, how could Jayfeather have even known she was about to kill herself? He can't see! "But I have other senses, you know." Cinderheart's eyes widened, her breath stopping for a second. _What?! Don't tell me he can read minds? Impossible!_ "How did you..." Shaking his head, the tom answered with a bleak, "Drop it." _He's most defiantly like no other..._

"Hi, Jayfeather!!" A cheery voice echoed around Jayfeather, making him look over to the sound. It was Poppyfrost, he recognized her sweet scent. "Hi," he didn't feel up to starting a conversation, but of course, that was impossible with this she-cat. Rather tired from his trip to gather herbs, visiting _his_ stick, and saving Cinderheart from breaking her neck, Jayfeather was not prepared for whatever Poppyfrost wanted to chat about. Gossiping, chatting, all a waste of time in this tom's world. Exploring, finding out the secrets of his and Lionblaze's power, that's what excited him. Moons ago, his beloved sister, Hollyleaf, ventured into the Tunnels, only to never come out, and by his guess, she is walking the collapsed underground path with ancient Fallen Leaves... Eye's becoming watery, he shook his head, turning his attention back to Poppyfrost. She was talking about things he really didn't care about, so he didn't listen, just nodding, playing along. "Can you believe that? ...Jayfeather? Jayfeather? Are you listening?" Jerked awake from his own little world, the tom tilted his head, questioning the she-cat. "You didn't listen. Have you _even_ been listening?" Nodding, he spoke, "Yeah. Sure. I didn't catch that last sentence though, what did you ask?" Yawning, the dark gray cat waited for a response. Finally, the calico answered, "Well, Brambleclaw reported spotting a strange landmark over by ShadowClan's border, yet still in our territory. He said something about an opening, a strange light coming from the entrance. Weird, huh? Firestar won't let anyone examine it for now, he's afraid it might be dangerous, or something the Twoleg's made." Jayfeather's ears perked up at what the she-cat was telling him. A strange landmark? Maybe... "And where did you hear this? I don't recall Firestar announcing it at a Clan meeting. "Well, I was eating fresh-kill, and I just sorta heard Brambleclaw and Firestar talking about it. I didn't eavesdrop, if that's what your thinking!" Poppyfrost exclaimed. "I never said that," the tom murmured. _So, it looks as if Lionblaze and I have some exploring to do._

**Prologue! I'll get started on the first chapter soon! So, what did you think? And what do you think this strange landmark will hold? And exactly what else did Poppyfrost have to say, in which Jayfeather didn't hear? Plus, what importance does the Cinderheart part hold? I'd love to hear your guesses! Review? They make me happy!! : 333**

**-Rainy ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 1 Truth and Hesitation

**Chapter One of The Forbidden Triangle**! **Yay!! I got a nice review from dude1094 on the prologue, he answered the questions, getting one right, but I'm not telling which on ;3. Now, what will chapter one bring? Keep reading to find out! : D**

**Disclaimer; Yup. I wrote the whole series. I am Erin Hunter. Honestly, if I owned Warriors, would I be writing some fanfic instead of writing the real thing? That's a no-brainer.**

Chapter One; Truth and Hesitation--

_N_ew-Leaf breezes ventured one after the other into ThunderClan territory, allowing rather hot felines to get cool. Looking around, Jayfeather blindly looked for his brother, having no success. Scenting out Firestar, he padded over to the wise leader, meowing to catch the flamed cat's attention. "Yes?" Jayfeather smirked, happy that he didn't have much trouble getting to talk to Firestar. Usually, the golden-orange tom was swarmed by deputy, best friend, or his daughters, and Jayfeather never got the chance to speak. "Do you know where Lionblaze is?" _Make it short and sweet..._ "Yes, he's out on patrol with Graystripe, Berrynose, and Cloudtail. Why?" _Of course, you just have to have a reason. _Thinking quickly, the medicine cat blurted out the first thing he could think of, "Because... I think he ate some crow-food. I need to, uh, see if he's feeling alright." Not a good answer. "What? You think he ate _crow-food_ and you didn't even stop him before you _thought_ he ate it?!" Shrugging, the gray tom spat back a response, clearly getting annoyed, "I was too late. I just want to see if I smelt what I think I smelt before he swallowed the squirrel." Nodding, Firestar seemed semi-pleased with Jayfeather's answer, so leaving it be, the tom padded off to the fresh-kill pile, examining it. Jayfeather allowed a heavy sigh to escape. It worked. _Now, I just have to wait 'till Lionblaze gets back from patrol. _Waiting was difficult. Jayfeather was itching to get out of the camp and find out what the deal was with this 'glowing landmark'. Although Poppyfrost clearly said Firestar wanted no part of it, did she honestly expect Jayfeather to not want a part of it? She was so naive at times.

-x-

"Jayfeather!" Something sharp jabbed his side, jerking the tom awake. "What?!" The scent of berries flooded his nostrils, so he knew it was Cinderheart. _Oh StarClan, what do you want? _"Stop being so grouchy, and listen to what I have to say!" Nodding, he summoned for Cinderheart to continue. "It's about Leafpool..." Rolling his eyes, the tom just murmured something that even he couldn't hear. Leafpool, his _mother_. Most of his life he thought is was Squirrelflight, then the day came to where Ashfur had come close to killing them, one of those freak fires that spread across the territory, and Ashfur used it to his advantage, when threatening to kill Squirrelflight's kits as for she killed his heart. That was the day Squirrelflight revealed she wasn't their mother, and that she wouldn't care if they died. Moons later, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze found out Leafpool was their birth mother, and Crowfeather, warrior of _WindClan_, the father. Lionblaze was sickened at the fact he and Breezepelt were related, as was Hollyleaf. Jayfeather, though, always thought something was suspicious about Leafpool and her clouded memories in which he couldn't reach. Turning his attention back to Cinderheart, he listened half and half to what she was saying. Since he was still waiting for Lionblaze to return, he needed half his senses fixed on the entrance. "Mhm, go on." Taking a breath, Cinderheart continued to speak, choosing words carefully, "She's gone. She just went poof." Eyes slitting, the blind tom chuckled, shaking his head with a slow yet strong force. "Idiot! She was here this morning, I was with her. She told me to gather some herbs an-" before he could finish his sentence, Cinderheart interrupted him with an annoyed hiss. "What did you call me, Jayfeather?! I'm not kidding! Sure, she was here this morning, but now she's _gone_. When you told me to stop, and then left, I decided to look for more prey. I caught a whiff of Leafpool's scent, followed it, and it led me to this weird den-like structure. I didn't dare go in, it seemed _way_ too weird. You think I'm _lying_?!" Not happy. "_I_ just think it's weird how your the only one who noticed she's gone! Nobody else has thought twice about it. Maybe she's just searching for herbs," he replied. Shaking her head, Cinderheart spoke with pure sorrow, "No, Jayfeather. Her scent just ended there. It's as if something swiped her up and ended her life right then and there, swallowing her whole. Eep! What if something _did_ kill her?! What are we going to do!?" Clearly not up for drama, Jayfeather spoke quick, "Stop it! She's fine! I'm sure she just got into mud or something, Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Fine, but I just wanted to let you know she could be meeting up with your Father."

"Shut up! I don't want any of your crap, just leave!"

"Wow, just wow. You were so nice when helping me heal my leg, and now look. You _hate _me!" Storming off before Jayfeather could speak again, the gray cat sighed, shaking his head in an awkward manner. _She-cats. Always jumping to conclusions. Now, are you back, Lionblaze? I imagine we have some exploring to do._

-x-

"Okay, I'm here, now what did you want me for?"

"Our place, now."

Quiet paws found their way into a tight spot, hardly enough room for almost full-grown cats. Seldom leaves crunched under the pressure of the eight paws, annoying the shadow's up above them.

"Damn leaves. Wish they would shut up."

"Me and you both, buddy. Now listen, I have a request."

"Sure, what up?" Whispering rose behind the tight area, much too quiet for sleeping creatures to hear. "Poppyfrost was telling me about this... place. It's a mysterious landmark, and apparently theres an eerie glow from the entrance. So we're gon-" interrupted by the orange tom in front of him, the hidden shadow hissed in frustration. "No, Jayfeather, no. We've done way too much that has no been in favor of ThunderClan. Just looked what happened to Hollyleaf!"

"So? That was her doing. This is ours. I'm anxious to know what lay behind the closed doors of this camp, what secrets we'll soon learn, hell, this may be destiny, revolving around the Power of Three."

"What if it's not? What if it's a horrible mistake?"

"Stop hesitating, Lionblaze, you know we _need_ to do this."

"No, I don't. Nor do you."

"Everything will be fine. Besides, wouldn't you like to know if it could endanger the clan?" This brought Lionblaze to wonder, perhaps it would a danger to his clan if this went on un-investigated... maybe everything _would _be fine...

"Okay. Fine. First thing next morning... and by morning, I mean extremely _early_. We can't get caught." Jayfeather, rather pleased he won the fight, grinned, tail lashing side to side. "Great. First thing tomorrow morning, no backing out, no cowardly protests."

"Deal," and with that, the tom's separated, Jayfeather to the medicine cat den, Lionblaze to the warrior. All was working out in Jayfeather's favor. When confronted to the entrance of the medicine cat den, the blind cat peered inside, scenting Leafpool's scent, but it was stale. _Probably just gathering late-night herbs..._

Oh, how wrong he was... about _everything_.

**Hurray! Chappie one is completed! -squees- What did ya think of this chapter? Any ideas on how to make the story better? Criticism much appreciated! Now, for this chapter's questions... What do you think happened to Leafpool? Why is Jayfeather being so mean to Cinderheart? What do you imagine the strange land form will hold? Plus, Jayfeather still has no clue what else Poppyfrost told him! Reviews make me bake extra chocolaty chocolate chip cookies that have an extra yummy stretchy chip! And I give a cookie to each of my reviewers! So, what'cha waiting for? Get a cookie today! X3**

**-Rainy **


End file.
